Monstrosity
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Shunned by his own creator Arthur Kirkland, Ivan seeks refuge in the far north of Siberia to get away from everyone and everything. All he ever wants is to stop his hateful killings and his own existence all together. What he doesn't know is that an encounter with young Madeline Williams will change his whole point of view. (REWRITE)
1. Nightmarish Reality

**A/N Thank you so much everyone who has been so kind to leave a review! You fill me with sunshine my friends! And to pay you back, I have worked hard to make this the best it can possibly be! A fresh new beginning that is better explained and smooth~ Please, enjoy and feel free to let me know if this new storyline does it's justice.**

Francine sighed as she walked down the winding dirt road leading to her husband's personal laboratory a few miles out from their home. The rain was pouring in buckets down onto her, and every few minutes the thundering boom of lighting caused her to jump. She gripped the handle of her umbrella desperately, trying to calm herself. Arthur had been very suspicious with his work lately and it caused her great pain to wake up in the morning without him at her side. He would come home later that day if he did at all with dark rings around his eyes and hollow cheeks, he looked so fatigued that he reminded her of a corpse. When would he see that this work is doing neither of them any good?

She glanced up from the muddy earth as she passed through the rusty old gate, her eyes trained on the tower ahead. Quickening her pace, Francine hurriedly ran through the raging storm to reach her husband.

"Arthur!? Arthur!? Are you in there love?" Francine pounded on the heavy wooden door with her fist, calling out to her beloved. She was left standing out in the rain for a few more minutes, silence being her only answer. A frown tugged at her lips and she reached out to pound on the door again. "Arthur! Please come to the door, it's raining cats and dogs! My new blouse is getting soaked!" Her eyes flicked down to her shirt, but most importantly the swollen stomach beneath. She frowned. _"I really shouldn't be out here with a child on the way, who knows when it will come?"_

There was a thunk from the other side of the door and it creaked open the slightest bit. She sighed in relief at the sight of Arthur's piercing green eyes. "What are you doing out here Francine? I thought I told you to stay in bed and get some rest!" He opened the door more to hold her in his arms for a brief moment.

Francine winced as a small pain came from her lower stomach. "I-I had to see you, this work has gone long enough. You always come home looking as if you've been dragged through hell and back, I wanted to know that you're ok..."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, a frustrated frown shading his features. "Francine, how many times must I tell you that I am ok? You mustn't worry about me, you have another little one that needs to be looked after." He gently caressed her stomach, showing his rare fatherly instincts.

"Could you at least allow me inside? I'll go home once this storm has blown over, I promise." She glanced past him at the gothic interior of his laboratory.

Arthur looked a bit troubled, but after a long pause he gave in. "Fine, but you mustn't interfere with my work."

"You won't have to worry, I'll stay clear of your precious work." She smiled teasingly.

Arthur nodded and opened the door completely. "Okay, watch your step as you ascend the steps, I do not want you to harm the child or yourself."

Francine blinked appreciatively, stepping inside while closing her umbrella. "Will do." The heavy door closed behind her and Arthur raced past her to the top of the tower. She took her time making her way up the stairs, feeling the complete weight of her pregnancy. When she finally reached the top she walked into the main room with her husband. He swished past her and closed the door, rushing back to the tables of beakers and strange machinery. She spotted a chair sitting beside one of the tables and took a seat with a relieved sigh. All around her were pages filled with scribbles and utensils, it must be his desk. Her eyes skimmed over the complete room with a bit of surprise. There were these massive machines and tools that ranged from scissors to scalpels everywhere. She couldn't even guess what it was he was working on. Francine glanced over towards Arthur curiously, hearing as he clattered and fixed something. By the weak candle light she could just barely make out another table in front of him. It seemed to be the center of his work, as he was going back and forth between it and the machinery.

"I am almost prepared... just a few more electrodes... ah yes! Good... now to check this... oh and that!... Splendid! Everything is ready! Now all I can do is wait for the perfect strike of lightning!" He babbled in a hushed tone to himself, his fingers moving wildly to double check everything.

"uh... Arthur?" Francine felt a strange aura coming from him and his work, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes Francine? What is it? I'm a bit busy." He quickly glanced over towards her, a pair of goggles pulled over his eyes.

"I was just wondering what it is that you were working on." It felt as if there was someone or something else in the room with them.

A very uncharacteristic smile spread across his face at the question, sending a chill down her spine. "You will see soon enough love, and you will understand why I have been so edgy lately." He turned back towards the main table and ran his thumb over it's surface.

"O-okay..." Francine tried to smile and go along with it, ignoring her feeling. _"It must just be the baby messing with my mind, I will feel better once he is finished with his work and he can accompany me back home again."_

Overhead the sky erupted with a thundering boom that caused her to jump and Arthur to clap his hands together. "Yes! It is time!" He ran over to the machines and flicked every switch along it's side, creating a deafening hum.

Francine cowered into herself as the whole room was bathed in bright white and a terrible rattling noise met her ears. _"What is he doing!?"_ Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed something move on the table, covered by a sheet of white cloth. Her scream echoed all throughout the whole tower, drowned out by the crackling zap of electricity.

Over it all she heard the most terrifying cackle that awakened her into the nightmare that was her husband. Everything suddenly went silent all at once, and her strange feeling from minutes ago had grown. She was sure that it wasn't just her pregnancy that made her feel this way, it was her husband's work. There was some sort of evil coming from it and she knew that something very bad was about to happen.

"It... It's Alive!" Arthur bellowed, forcing her to snap her eyes open and stare at him in horror. The table that had once been very, very, dead, was now anything but. Something moved convulsively beneath the cloth, causing her to scream again.

"W-what is that!?" Francine cried, pointing a shaky finger towards the thing.

"That my dear Francine, is life." Arthur smiled wickedly and flipped the cloth from the thing's head.

Her whole body froze and her heart pounded in terror. It was a human being! "Arthur!? What have you done?!" She desperately asked, expecting another maddened cackle.

Arthur too was frozen, and he did not reply. She could just see the look upon his face of utter shock. He shook his head back and forth and he kept repeating one word. "No... no, no, no, this cannot be!" Something was wrong, very, very, wrong...

The strange being opened it's amethyst eyes and took a huge raspy gulp of air. It reached out for Arthur with a stiff hand and emitted a terrible groan. The englishman yelped and drew back, stumbling backwards onto his backside. Francine called out to him desperately. He crawled backwards on the floor until his back hit the stony wall and he found his footing. The creature began to sit up, shooting fear in the couple.

"Quickly! We must get out of here!" Arthur ran to her side and helped her up. She ran after him as he opened the door and raced down the steps fearfully. He opened the heavy wooden door and pulled her outside along with himself, forcing her forward. Francine ignored the aching pain of running and did so along her husband. They fled into the night, running past the gate and into the safety of the other side.

"W-what was that thing!?" Francine gasped as they slowed down half way down the dirt road. Arthur quickly glanced over his shoulder at the receding tower and shook his head fearfully.

"An abomination." He held her in his arms, his heart pounding so hard that she could feel it when he leaned against her. "Please, please tell me that the baby is ok." He stared into her face, his eyes dark with a mixture of emotions.

Francine caught her breath and she nodded pitifully. "I-I think so, but I don't know if I can run again."

Arthur nodded. "Than we will rest for a few more minutes and walk at a fast pace." He glanced behind his shoulder again. "I do not want that creature catching up."

She sobbed and leaned against him for comfort. "W-why? Wasn't our baby enough?"

The words hurt him deeply, but even he didn't know how to answer it. He looked sadly past her and sighed. "I don't know Franny, I really don't know..." He couldn't lie to her and tell her that it was all ok, tell her that it was all over and that there was nothing to worry about, because there was millions of things for them to worry over. They had created life together, but he still tried to create it on his own foolishly.

The image of the monster's face flashed behind his eyelids as lighting boomed over head. It would soon appear in his nightmares, greeting him with it's inhuman eyes. He stifled a sob and petted his wife's hair. Nothing would ever be the same again, all because of him.

They returned home that night and Arthur made sure to keep Francine comfortable. He knew he shouldn't have had her strain herself as she had, and now the child could be in danger. The both of them kept quiet, neither of them speaking a word of the horror they had seen. Arthur felt guilt and fear weigh heavy in his mind, keeping him from sleeping. He lied down beside Francine in their bed for the first time in months, staring with bloodshot eyes at the ceiling. Every time he heard the house settle, he would jump and glance around wildly. He could have swore that he saw the creature lurking in the shadows, but when he glanced away and back it was gone. Beside him Francine slept softly, probably due to the sheer exhaustion and fear they had gone through. He took a shaky breath and let it out, trying and failing to calm down. His hand wandered over to hers resting on the blankets, and he held it trying so hard to get the images from his mind. He didn't know what had gone wrong, he never felt any fear throughout the process of collecting parts for and creating his monster. It just felt so, inhuman as he realized just how grotesque it looked with it's eyes opened and life brought to it's body. The scar running over it's cheek all the way over it's nose and past it's brow, it's emotionless gaze that stared right into his soul, the sounds it made... Arthur suppressed a shiver. The rest of his creation's body was covered in scars and deformities. Why had such an exhilarating thing turned into a living nightmare so quickly?

* * *

What was this? All of these feelings, they're filling my mind, wait, mind? What is that voice? What are these things? I... feel this strange sensation, it's all melding together in a jumbled mass... Focus, what was the last thing that happened? Oh... what was that? It feel unpleasant... It feels as if something is threatening me... Who is me? Who am I? What are these things I see out of the blackness?

My eyes opened to view the world for the very first time, my vision blurry and painful. There is a strange feeling to my side, I feel another being's presence... There are more here in this... place? Something inside me feels tense, what is happening? My limbs feel sore and lifeless, all I can do is sit here and observe. What is that? It's a voice outside this inner plane... The colors of the outside plane begin to form shapes. Above all I feel something burn within and something triggers. My mouth opens and I feel my body fill with the surrounding atmosphere, it cools my throat and brings another sense. It's very unpleasant, but strangely natural feeling. The shapes above me form a creature, something that moves as I. My vision does not stray from the two bright orbs bordered with other colors. They feel familiar but distant. I force my muscles to move and awaken. As my mind tells it, what I feel as an extension to my body reaches into my vision. It just barely reaches the being when they draw back. It's mouth moves to form noises that fill my mind. I feel it's panic drown me and I try to move more. The being disappears, a loud noise emitting from it and another being that had also been among me. I instinctively reach for my head, my hands brushing over the source of this unpleasant sense. A sound comes from deep within myself, sounding deeper and broken compared to the being's own. All around me I soak up the world. It is shaded and filled with strange _things. _My legs move as I tell them, and I shift them to touch the flooring below. Another sensation fills my mind. It isn't unpleasant, but it isn't pleasurable either. It seeps into my skin and clasps to my bones. My senses all start to organize themselves and everything clears. My outer body feels it's surroundings while my inner body detects disturbances within this plane. Okay, well at least that much is clear. I move myself forward, running my hands over every surface that I come into contact with. They range from smooth, rough, or strange to the touch.

My eyes blink, relieving them of the rising burn that had crept into them. I glance down at what I assume is myself. A tattered cloth covers my skin at the base of my legs and runs all the way up to my neck. Curiously, I feel it with my fingers. It is coarse, and dark colored like the rest of my surroundings. Beneath it I feel my own body, awake and alive. My head jerks up again and I skim over the world before me. What else can I drape over myself? I spot another item hanging from a curved object, it's bottom drags over the floor. Another new color for me to view. This one seems to be between the hue of the large four-legged objects and the light flat items lying over their surfaces. Not so brown, but not very white. I walk over on shaky legs and pull it from it's place. After a moment I find that there are two holes for my arms and one at the top for my head. I shove one arm inside one of the sides and than the other. This object feels warm, the opposite feeling from the floor under my feet.

A low rumble vibrates in my throat, coming out in a low hum. Pleased with this little accomplishment, I look over to the opening where the being had disappeared through. I felt strangely attached to this being, they felt very familiar for some reason. My mind races with new thoughts and ideas that seem to come from nowhere. Maybe I should find this creature, they may have some information on what's going on.

It took me a while to figure out my way out of the building and out into the open. With this new surrounding, I found many interesting things. This strange substance that constantly battered against my body, soaked into the fabric over me and wetted the hair atop my head. At first it was soothing, but I found the longer I stood in it the colder I felt. Spasms racked my body, running up the base my back. I thought it best that I hurry to search for this being, or I may stiffen out here.

Fortunately, there was this rocky trail leading me forward, so I followed it.

This strange noise kept blowing up around me as I continued down the trail, it was terrifying at first with all of the light and such, but after it happened a few more times, I became accustomed to it. It was the first sound I had awoken to... how strange these things work. I hope that this being from whom I saw in my first moments can tell me who I am and what all of these strange things and feelings are...

My feet lead me to a house, where I curiously venture to the front opening. I tilt my head as I glance in the clear walls cut perfectly into squares. It is pitch black inside, maybe I followed the wrong path? I glanced down at the round knob that I had figured out how to use and reached my hand out. Turning it, I pushed the wall inwards, resulting in a loud creak. My eyes flicked back and forth in the dark, trying to adjust to the impossible lighting. I walked inside, ignoring the wall behind to venture forward. This new building was filled with much sweeter scents that gave me a sense of comfort. It was much more comfortable in here than it was in that last place. I ascended the upwards flooring, my heavy footfalls making the ground groan and creak. As I neared the top I felt my chest fill with an overwhelming feeling of warmth. Images of this being's expressed joy at the sight of me played over in my vision. Yes, I think I know what that is that I feel towards them. It was almost unexplainable, but I knew that it was only right that they and I meet properly. It was tender admiration.

I pressed my knuckles to the wooden in-moving wall to announce my presence. A few moments passed before I felt it right for me to walk in to greet my new friend in this odd world. The inside was just as dark, but the clear walls gave off enough light when that thundering boom echoed from outside. My eyes searched the whole room, landing on the large four-legged surface. There were two lumps on top, yes, I've found them. I cautiously stepped forward to inspect them further. A strange sound came from the two beings, sounding soft and peaceful. I tapped my finger over one of them, prodding their shoulder. The creature stirred, opening one of their eyes. With a start, I realized that this creature was a bit different from the one I had earlier encountered. It had longer yellowish hair, and it's features seemed softer. My eyes went from their face to the rest of their body. I tilted my head curiously. They had a swollen abdomen, was there something wrong with this one?

Just a second later I heard that same piercing sound come from it, causing me to jump back. I held my ears to try to block the noise, my lips pulling downward. The other being that had been beside the other was on their feet in a flash. I glanced up at them, curiously searching their face.

"Demon! Get away from her!" A series of noises woven together escaped their mouth, and they lashed out at me. Unprepared, I was driven to the ground. I stared at my attacker in utter confusion. What!? What was it doing?!

They went for my face with balled up fists, landing a few hits on my cheekbone and nose. I yelped and threw it off of myself easily. Why!? I have just come for answers!

I did not know any words to express my feelings, leaving me socially crippled. Just as they drew forward to attack me again, I threw myself to the side to keep from retaining any more injuries. This wasn't right, this creature was supposed to befriend me!

Without any other good ideas, I ran out the way I came, feeling the being's presence at my heels. My legs drew me forward in long strides, bringing me swiftly out the house in a matter of seconds. The creature hollered after me, speaking in it's own strange language. I pushed through the strange substance showering down on my skin, feeling like needles. My heart pounded in fear, I had to get away! I have to find a safe place!

Time passed in a blur of alien feelings and thoughts, I pushed through the dead fingers of the plants surrounding me. I don't know how far I ran, but at some point I felt my body begin to protest. My chest heaved to suck in the air around me, and my legs gave out. I crashed down onto the ground in an exhausted heap. Reality was fading again, and a part of me hoped that this was it, I could finally return to to blackness from once I came. Though when my head lolled onto the soft earth, I could feel the ache of my bones even in this state of rest. How had I come here? Where were all of these feelings coming from? Why did the creature that had witnessed my first waking moments attack me? Had I done something wrong before all of these senses and thoughts came to me?

"Umph..." I groaned, curling into myself. All of this was just too confusing. Fatigue forced me into a dark state of mind, that I remembered to be sleep.

**A/N The next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after~**


	2. What an odd place

Arthur breathed heavily, watching as the monster disappeared into the stormy night, his whole body shaking in fear. It had come to his home, it had touched his Francine. He slammed his front door closed and rushed up the stairs to see if she was ok. Francine sat up in their shared bed, her body shaking violently and her eyes wide with fear. He rushed to her side, cradling her head in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt.

"I-it g-got in..." She clutched his clothing fearfully. "We're not safe anymore! It's going t-to kill us!"

Arthur hushed her, running his fingers comfortingly through her wavy blonde hair. "It's okay, it'll be okay. The monster is gone, it fled into the woods, I made sure it was far from us." He whispered, trying to convince himself more than her.

He had made a grave mistake, and now it would haunt the both of them forever. Why had he been so blind?

Neither of them slept again that night, in fear of the monster's return. Arthur kept his arms wrapped around her protectively, maddening thoughts buzzing through his mind. He hated that creature, no, he despised it's very existence. He gave it life and what does it do to repay him? It breaks into his house and attempts to hurt his wife! Rage burned in his eyes, and he gritted his teeth hatefully.

"That creature will rue the moment I allowed it life..."

* * *

The morning sun did nothing to relief him of his aching nose and limbs, it only woke him back into this cruel reality. His chest felt strangely empty, and a frown was permanent of his lips. The monster heaved himself into a sitting position and he rubbed his head sorely. He refused to stew over the night before's happenings, pushing it away as a not-so-happy beginning to his story.

His eyes wandered up towards the large yellow globe that shone brilliantly in the sky. A look of bewilderment crossed his features and he slowly stood up. What was this thing? He had to investigate.

The creature took a few steps forward and he reached his hand out to grasp the object in his hands. He greedily pulled it to his face to inspect it, but after opening his hands he found them to be empty.

"Hmm?" He tried again, ending in another failure. It was part of the sky? But how? It wasn't there at night...

He stared at it a moment more before his eyes started to burn and he quickly looked away. Purples and blues danced across his vision when he glanced from tree to tree, following him everywhere. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes to clear them. What strange things he was finding! What more was there for him to learn? The creature began to stroll forward amongst the overgrowth, brushing his fingers curiously over everything. Where had all of this been before he had awoken? No, he shook his head. He refused to stay on that subject for the time, it will only fog up his thinking...

The forest provided him with millions of new and beautiful sights. Animals were his favorite thing to observe as they too scurried about blindly. He took a deep gulp of the crisp morning air to calm himself. If he couldn't get answers from that not-so-friendly creature, maybe he could find them himself?

For starters, he would try to make sense of the colors that met his eyes at every turn. The small oval shapes that blew in the wind and clung desperately to the tall trees around him were the most brilliant colors of yellow, brown, and red. He enjoyed these colors in contrast to the deep brown of the soil beneath his feet, as it felt a bit too bland. Then he focused on the sky's changing color. The night before it had been bleak, a swirling pit of black that filled him with a sense of dread, while during this transition to a warmer brighter mood, it was the most beautiful of blues. There were fluffy white chunks of matter that seemed to drift past, blocking out the yellow orb when they went by. Everything was so new to him, it was like being transported to a wonderland of sensations.

As he became engrossed in the beauty of the world around him, he suddenly felt a pang in his stomach. He glanced down at himself with a confused frown. What was this? His eyes skimmed over his stomach, searching for any abnormality. Nothing... He glanced back up at the surrounding forest. Something in his mind flicked and he realized the source his pain by instinct. Hunger. The monster knelt down to sniff several items, searching for the scent of food, or anything edible in that matter. Moments later his eyes landed on a bush with bright red bulbs and his stomach made a loud growl. It stood out among the rest of the shrubbery and he tilted his head. He wondered what food tasted like. Was is like breathing? Nothing at all?

Brushing off his thoughts after he felt another pang of hunger, the creature slinked over to the bush and picked a few red bulbs. He experimentally put one in his mouth and instantly blinked in surprise. It was bitter, but in a way satisfying. Without a second thought, he picked more and gobbled them up hungrily. Yet another new sensation that made his heart warmed!

After he had picked every last bulb on the bush, he ventured out to find something else to stimulate his small attention span. He was like a child allowed to wonder the wilderness for the first time, his eyes wide with curiosity. Every step forward brought a million new wonders. He found himself watching the small flying creatures interact in the trees, trying to imitate them with his deeper broken tone. With a heavy sigh he continued to journey. His tweets didn't sound as heavenly as theirs had. No matter what, he kept his head held high and his eyes set on the next best thing.

Little brown rodents crowded around his feet when he had picked up one of their rough brown rocks, all biting at his ankles anxiously. It made him a bit panicked as they climbed up his clothing, so he dropped it back down onto the ground where he had found it. If he could say sorry he would, but a small nod would have to do. They chattered and cheeped, running after it as it rolled into the thinning bushes. He bid them farewell and moved onto the next thing.

The sounds of the trees interested him particularly when the wind blew gently past him. It ruffled and dried his beige hair and chilled his still soaked clothes. He tapped one of the trees to test it's sound. The creature glanced up at it's swaying branches where the sound was coming from. What a peculiar sound. He shrugged and sat down at the base of the tree to take a quick rest. His feet still ached from his wild dash, and he no longer needed to eat or explore much. He was perfectly fine where he was, having a great view of all of the interesting sights and sounds. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. The forest felt like a nice place to stay, it was inviting with food, and shelter from the falling water. He didn't need that strange being to get along with this new waking world.

But as he thought, he felt more and more alone and helpless. Confusion fogged his mind and he soon became trapped in his own imagination.

Where he had awoken, what was that place? Who was that creature who had looked at him with a mixture of fear and interest? Who was he? Again the question was brought into light, and yet again he couldn't find an answer. He opened his eyes and glanced down at his own body again. The lines zigzagging across his skin bewildered him. He ran his finger curiously over one, feeling it's rough surface.

As he sat there silently inspecting himself and the few other things left around him, he had begun to yearn for something. He didn't know what, but he just knew he needed to make this unpleasant feeling go away. It made him scared, he was out here in a odd new place, but he didn't have anyone to explore with. Yes, the little rodents and flying creatures did approach him from time to time, but they would scurry away if he tried to reach out to them. He needed to go find someone, anyone. Well, not that first creature, he wasn't very kind towards him.

So he stood up again with stiff legs and began to search for someone. Each step felt like a century as he went deeper and deeper into the woods. He felt very anxious to meet this particular person, maybe they would be able to help him understand this place?

Hours passed as he aimlessly wandered through the forest, and he had begun to grow weary. He had reached a part in the forest where no flying creatures sung, where there were no bushes filled with bitter bulbs. Everything held an atmosphere of death. The trees were bare, the ground was littered with dead branches and occasionally a soft patch of foul smelling dark green fluff. He felt uncomfortable in this new part of the forest. The monster turned to leave and continue in the other direction, but a sound stopped him. He felt another presence near by, but his instinct told him to lay low until he saw what this new being was. Quickly, he ducked over into one of the bushes that had enough green to hide him. He silenced his breathing and waited for them to walk by.

The being made their way into the clearing, chattering in their own language to another creature who followed. He realized that this was another being like the one he had first encountered, but his companion was like nothing he had ever seen. It was short and walked down on its hands and feet. It's skin was patched with white and black and it's ears flopped down past it's head. It ran it's long snout over the forest floor to smell for something. With a spike of panic he realized that it was walking towards his current location. It came so close that it's nose poked into the bush, brushing over the sleeve of his clothing. He didn't dare make a sound in fear that it would feel threatened and draw the other creature's attention as well.

As if he had commanded, the other being made a sharp whistling noise with it's lips and the creature ran to it's side. It followed behind, making a strange "ruff, ruff" sound.

Just as fast as it had happened it was over. The monster let out the breath he been holding and crawled back out from his hiding place. Little branches and green leaves stuck to his clothing, stuck with mud and water. He glanced towards the place where the creature had disappeared and he pondered if he should take his chance to greet them. The remembrance of how the first being reacted kept him from going after them. Maybe it was best he didn't...

He kept walking forward for a while longer until he came upon a little cabin. It was all alone in the middle of this glum part of the forest, just like him. Uncontrollably, his lips pulled upwards, and he wondered why exactly. Oh well, he had other things on his mind at the moment.

The monster walked up to the building and opened the door to peak inside. It wasn't as dark as the last residence, and it was cozy inside. He pushed the door open more and shouldered inside, ducking his head to fit into the small frame. His eyes searched the whole inside, landing on a single orange light coming from a red-brick box. He half closed the door and drew closer the investigate.

To his surprise, he felt another's presence. Maybe they would be easier to approach? He walked up to the orange light-source and glanced over to the chair beside it. The same species of creature sat in it, a long glass container held in one hand. He waved his hand before it's face to get it's attention. It snored and tilted it's head to the side. He frowned and glanced towards the container it held. It was filled with water... Well, maybe he could quench his thirst too. He slipped it out of their hand and held it in his own. Skimming over the strange symbols on the outside he shrugged. These creatures were very odd. He poured it into his hand and lifted it to his face to drink. Most of the liquid dripped out from between his fingers and ran down his chin, but he did get some. He instantly drew back, his eyes shutting tight. It burned his throat and left a strong taste in his mouth. It's scent wasn't like the water that had fallen onto him from the sky the night before. He stared down at the glass for a long moment before he gave in to his thirst and drank another handful. After a few more dregs, he had finally built a resistance to it to the point where he could even say that it was quite enjoyable. The burn felt dull and eventually it had begun to feel nicer going down. It felt natural to him. He gave up using his hands, pressing his lips to the top to drink to get every last drop.

His body felt increasingly warm and his limbs heavy and relaxed. He decided to see what the bright orange light was while he was in this cozy place.

It gave off heat as if it was it's very own yellow globe, and it made a strange snapping noise. He narrowed his eyes at it and reached one hand out to grasp it's orange fingers. His hand was engulfed in a burning pain, and he instantly drew back with a yelp. His eyes searched his hand and the heat-source, curiosity and pain flashing in his eyes. It gave him heat and light, but also punished him if he got too close. How interesting. He decided to sit at a safe distance from it, giving it enough room. This place seemed like a comfortable area to stay for a while. The monster pulled his knees to his chest and sat silently, thinking over all of his discoveries.

So many things he had learned in the course of an afternoon. There were many beautiful things for him to gaze upon, while there were also some things that were unpleasant. Hunger, fatigue, fear, loneliness, and the growing sense of dread. He felt like something had been wrong when he visited that being. Had he maybe spooked it? He had managed to do so with the little critters in the forest. Maybe he had come off on the wrong foot? There was so much he had to learn, he yearned for more! Perhaps if he could learn more about this strange place and it's creatures, he could try to make right with them?

The idea made him feel joyous. Yes! If he was more educated when he returned to them, they would have to understand! He felt another smile creep up onto his face and he hummed happily. The fire kept him warm for the rest of the day, eventually cycling into night once again. Though he was surprised at first, he took it as another odd custom of this world. As he felt the light fade from outside, he felt the growing feeling of fatigue and keeping his eyes open had become a challenge. Eventually giving up, he fell asleep beside the light, fading into unconsciousness just as easily as he had woken up.

His dreams were of the new things he had discovered and of an image of himself. The lines running over his skin were gone, replaced with a healthier looking hue. He smiled down at himself and gazed up at the scene before him. It was a clearing in the forest, sunlight bathing it in a gentle yellow glow. The leaves beneath his feet were bright green and the trees held more upon their branches, making them look fluffy. The monster stepped forward into the beautiful scene, almost as if he was stepping into a painting. The air rippled and he heard a soft sound nearby. He searched for the source, eventually finding someone lying in the leaves a few feet away. It was that same being from his waking moments. He knelt down beside them, searching their face for any emotion. They glanced up at him with gentle smile, and he felt something inside him warm.

One sound came from his lips, sounding more human than the noises he made in the waking world. "Father..." It was in the language that the creatures made.

The being responded with a nod and another sound in return. "Yes."

He sat down beside his "father" and let out a happy sigh. This world felt even nicer than the other. It was calming, without any punishment or consequence. It was almost too good to be true.

Over the horizon he could see those fluffy white shapes from the daytime float closer, fading into a darker color. He lifted a brow and glanced to his "father" and back to the sky. He heard a thundering boom and a flash of white drew the sunlight away. The man beside him stood up with a gasp. The monster blinked confused. What was happening now? The dark shapes now hung over their heads, raining down on them with water from the heavens. He raised his head to look at what it was, turning his palm up to catch some water. It hit his palm and formed a small droplet of red. It began to fall heavier and heavier, slapping into his skin and blinding him. He made a surprised sound and tried to gain his footing. What was this!? His vision returned for a split second, enough time to look down at his hand. The red washed away to reveal the same pale color and streaks of jagged lines. He glanced up to where his "father" was moments ago, desperate to plea for help. They were gone, leaving him alone in this pouring rain of red. He screamed and tried to wipe away the lines, to return his skin back to the healthy color, but it was too late. Another flash of white blinded him, thundering in his ears deafeningly.

He felt a scream tear from his throat and his eyes snap open in terror. The creature glanced around his surroundings in panic, expecting to see a forest drenched in red. There was a movement to his side followed by a groan. His eyes flicked up to see the being that he had stolen "water" and shelter from begin to awaken. Quickly, he dropped the glass and stood up. He had to go back to the forest, to make sure that it hadn't become the nightmare he had seen before his eyes moments ago. Without a second to lose, the creature slipped back into the night, leaving only an empty glass as evidence of his short stay. He shambled blindly through the dark, leaning on the trunk of a tree to recollect his thoughts. The bark was cold and dry rather than slick and warm. He let out a long sigh. Maybe he wasn't ready to meet his "father" just yet. He would just have to go it alone for a while until he understood everything he possibly could, and hopefully himself while he was at it.

**A/N More chapters soon~ ;)**

**I have some oneshots I've been working on lately, so it may be a few days.**


End file.
